Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reminder notification system and a reminder notification method.
Description of Related Art
An information processing device is known that provides a user with a reminder when the user arrives at a target position (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-23793 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1)). The information processing device includes a device configured to acquire position information, for example, a Global Positioning System (GPS), and provides a reminder when a position acquired by the GPS is close to or approaches a preset target position. The reminder means to notify the user of arrival at the target position by a transmission technique using, for example, an image, a voice, and a vibration.